


welcome home

by lyricallyharley



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricallyharley/pseuds/lyricallyharley
Summary: Dan comes home after spending two weeks in France.





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to aly for betaing ♡

Phil wakes up to the sound of the generic facetime ringtone, right next to his ear.

_ " _ Damn phone _ ."  _ He mumbles under his breath, rubbing his eyes. Reaching for his glasses sleepily, he groans when he notices the time on his alarm clock. However it doesn't take more than a few seconds of his eyes adjusting to read the contact name that he's suddenly wide awake and slightly worried.

_ Dan. Why is Dan calling him at this hour.  _

He answered the call and immediately sees Dan, wide awake and wide eyes, as if he hadn't actually expected Phil to answer him.

"Phil, you're awake?"

He shakes his head. "Not really, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Just thought I'd call in case you were up. Family is exhausting."

"You just want to talk then?" Phil wonders as he lays back against his pillow with a yawn. "You're coming home tomorrow"

Dan mirrors Phil and lays against his own pillow. 

"I just couldn't wait to see you I guess."

Phil's breath hitches with giddiness at those words. Even ten years later, talking to his boyfriend still makes him feel like a teenager. Especially when Dan realizes this and starts flirting with him.

"I can't wait to see you either." Phil admits. "Norman and I are loney."

"Are you?" Dan laughs. "Do you need me to come take care of him before you kill all his plants?"

"His plants are  _ thriving  _ thank you very much!" Phil defends. "He's even sitting on the leaf I gave him."

"He's sitting because he's tired of your shit."

"How dare you." Phil gasps and puts a hand over his heart, acting offended. "I'm spoiling the heck out of this fish."

"Spoil me harder daddy." Dan whispers.

"Is that the fish or you talking?" Phil winks.

Dan giggles, leaning closer to the camera so that he can lower his voice. "What would you say if I told you a little bit of both."

"Then I'd tell you to get your ass home because norman and I are both waiting."

"Honestly I could sleep for ten years." Dan sighs. Phil wishes he could just reach through the screen and cuddle him until they both fall asleep.

"You look really cute by the way." He quips making his voice as tiny as possible. "I see you finally hit puberty."

Dan laughs when Phil points out the subtle moustache on his upper lip that had taken him about a week to grow. "Hey, I tried!"

Phil doesn't even stop himself from saying the most obvious things. He's tired and touch starved. 

"I kind of want to kiss you right now."

Dan raises his eyebrows at the initial surprise of hearing those words, but his face quickly relaxes and is replaced by a smile. 

"I want that too." He mumbles.

They slip into a comfortable silence as Phil turns over on his side, feeling the exhaustion hanging over him and calling him back into the void. 

"Tomorrow?" Dan squeaks.

"Yeah." Phil yawns. "Tomorrow."

Before Phil goes to hang up Dan protests, asking if they can fall asleep on call. Phil grins and agrees because quite frankly he doesn't want to take his eyes off of Dan for the duration of his consciousness. 

-

The next evening Phil finds himself waiting by the door. Not that he doesn't have anything better to do, but facetiming Dan in the middle of the night triggered a bit of nostalgia in him, and all he really wants to do is hold him and kiss him and welcome him home in the most cheesy way possible.

So that's exactly what he does. When the door opens and closes and Phil hears footsteps coming up the stairs he decides he wants to surprise Dan. So instead of answering him when he calls up, announcing that he's home, he just hides behind the wall and waits.

Dan walks right past Phil with no suspicion, most likely assuming he's asleep after calling a second and a third time. Phil doesn't even wait for him to drop all of his bags to the floor before he's sneaking up behind him and grabbing playfully at his waist. 

"Jesus! Fucking-" Dan spins around to meet the eyes of a giggling Phil. "Jesus christ!" 

Phil is laughing is hard he can barely catch his breath and Dan just stares at him with what should be anger, but his just undeniable fondness as he shakes his head and slides his bag off his shoulder.

"You fucking asshole." He chuckles.

Phil's laughter dies down, but he can'thelp but giggle when Dan smiles at him.

"I thought I'd surprise you."

Dan doesn't even respond, he wants payback. That has him pushing Phil back up against the wall and pressing against him and their lips meet hungrily. They kiss for a few minutes, allowing them to revel in the fact that their two weeks of separation are over and they can do whatever they want. 

So naturally, that has Dan pressing even closer, teasing him slightly as their lips break apart.

"Mm, you're awake." Dan hums, looking Phil up and down with fond curiosity.

Phil leans in and kiss Dan again, letting his eyes cast down to their conjoined lips, rubbing his thumbs over Dan's hip bones as he finished the kiss with a few slow, gentle pecks.

"Couldn't wait to see you." He mumbles. "Wanted to be here when you got home."

Phil then kisses Dan again, almost immediately slipping his tongue past his lips and deepening the kiss as he pushes ever so lightly against Dan's waist. Dan sighs into the kiss when he feels Phil against him and realizes exactly what kind of mood he's in tonight.

Phil then begins to kiss softly up and down his neck, giggling with affection as he does so.

"I can't leave you alone for more than a few days without you getting honry, can I?" Dan jokes, trying to hold back his gasps when his attention fixates on the warm pair of lips ghosting across his sensitive skin.

Phil then slides his hands up Dan's arms and stops at his jaw, cupping his face with both hands so that their eyes meet and their breath collides.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Dan whispers, kissing Phil softly instead of waiting for an answer.

And Phil doesn't answer, he just places a kiss on Dan's forehead, carefully centered. It leaves behind a glistening spot of wetness and dan feels it when the cool air hits the damp spot on bis skin. He leans into Phil and kisses his cheek, letting his hands wander around his back and his sides as he leans towards his ear.

"Come to bed then, you twat."

Dan takes him by the hand and heading upstairs.

Needless to say, Phil can barely keep his hands off of him the whole way to the bedroom. Whether it's massaging back, touching his hips or kissing his neck, he continues to find any excuse to touch Dan. He doesn't stop when they're in bed either. In fact, he only becomes more quick to get his hands on Dan before he even has time to kick off his shoes, not that they care. It's been two weeks and Phil just wants Dan. 

He bites and kisses down his neck until he can't go any further, and just as he's about to go for his shirt, Dan stops him.

"Wait." He breathes suddenly. Phil's head jerks up in surprise, and a slight fear of having done something wrong. 

"I really need to pee."

Phil can't stop himself from snorting. He's on top of Dan, flush to his body, about to remove his clothes when he suddenly realizes he has to take a piss.

Dan seems almost relieved when he sees that Phil had found this more funny rather than upsetting. They want nothing more than to be here but sometimes a day of traveling and weeks of vacation can take a lot of energy out of them.

Phil kisses him again, briefly.

"I certainly don't fancy peeing during sex." He jokes, laughing when Dan punches him in the arm.

"Get off me then, you fucking dork."

Phil rolls over and lets him up, giggling uncontrollably at Dan's rebuttal. 

"I'm gonna get a glass of water." He announces quietly. "I need to take my contacts out too."

He grabs his glasses and heads for the door.

"You need to wear your glasses more often!" Dan calls from the bathroom. "It's better for your eyes."

"I know, mum!" Phil shouts back, already halfway down the hall. 

He doesn't feel like walking the stairs at all, so he just takes the glass from a guest bathroom holding toothbrushes and empties them out onto the counter before filling it with water from the tap. He then takes is contacts out and trashes them before putting his glasses on and taking out his phonento scroll through twitter for a few minutes.

He absentmindedly reads things people have tweeted him, from fanart of norman and Dan's france pictures to replies and @ mentions. He scrolls through and smiles, getting lost in thought for a little while before he sees something else.

Comments about the delayed updates. Nothing new, but something he doesn't necessarily care to see. He decides this probably isn't a good time to be on social media. He closes his phone and shoves it in his pocket. He figures he'll ask Dan about it another time, not tonight though.

As he walks back towards their room he wonders if he'd show him some pictures from france. It's probably better to just talk when the night is already so late and Dan is probably exhausted. 

"Hey Dan," he calls, breaking his words to take a sip of water. "At some point I want to see all the-"

He stops at the doorway, laughing under his breath when he sees Dan wrapped up in the bedsheets, fully asleep.

He walks over to the bed and leans over to kiss Dan's head gently, making sure not to wake him.

"Get some sleep, bub." He whispers, sitting on the edge of the bed and listening to his soft snores. 

He swings his legs over and under the covers, scotting closer until he's spooning Dan loosely. Giving him room to roll around but also keeping him close because he hasn't been able to hold him for two weeks and, sue him, he missed him and he's still just as in love as he was ten years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr (@lemonheadlester)


End file.
